Marriage
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: :Sequelshipping: for HughMAY week.


**For HughMAY Week (Sequelshipping)**

**Prompt: Marriage**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon.**

**I was worried I wouldn't get an idea! I hope this is okay with you guys. I think it gets better at the end, though... **

**I incorporated an OC or two from my other sequelshipping story- just to fill in a role somewhere. Anyways!**

The other kids gaped incredulously at the dark-skinned, pink-eyed girl's sudden outburst. Nine year-olds Mei, Kyouhei, and Hugh hung out in the front of Hugh's yard with their older friend, Angela. The four children were running out of ideas to entertain themselves on that fine summer day when Angela finally burst out with a wonderful idea.

"Let's play House!" She sprang to the others sitting down. Kyouhei lifted his eyebrow.

"Um, what's 'House'?" Ten year-old girl proceeded to gasp at his response.

"It's the funnest game in the universe, of course! Someone is the mommy, someone is the daddy, someone is the sister, and someone is the brother!" Angela attempted to explain. Mei cocked her head and let her large, innocent blue eyes bore into Angela's soul. Hugh crossed his arms.

"Well, if we're gonna really play this 'House' game, I'm definitely being the big brother!" He insisted, his dark red orbs flashed under the sun.

Kyouhei shrugged, and Mei nodded enthusiastically. Angela rubbed the back of her head. "Okay then. Um… how about this? I want Mei to be the mommy! I'll be the daddy, and Kyouhei can be the little sister!" Hugh was silent.

"…I'll be the daddy." A mumble emitted from his pouting lips. Angela blinked. Hugh repeated, a bit louder this time, "I'LL BE THE DADDY AND MARRY MEI, OKAY!_?_"

This statement was much louder than intended, and it ended up attracting some attention from passersby across the street. Kyouhei took the embarrassment and waved back, blushing like a tomato.

Once Hugh turned his head from the street, his eyes were met face-to-face with Mei's blue eyes. He blushed twenty times harder than Kyouhei as she got a bit closer to him.

"Thanks for marrying me, Hugh! I wouldn't want to be a single mommy raising three children, you know?" With that, she took him by the hand and led him over to play with brother and sister Kyouhei and Angela.

. . .

I smiled at the skinny, old janitor before I skipped inside the Marine Tube. Earlier, I got a call on the Xtransceiver from Hugh, who wanted to meet here at this time for some reason. I rubbed my arms thinking of the possibilities. He sounded pretty urgent.

When I noticed a shadow looming over my form, I looked up and saw a large Mantine, seemingly floating through the air as if it was a fluffy cloud in the middle of a clear day. I leaned against the railing and rhythmically tapped my fingernails against the metal.

Soon after, I started humming. It wasn't a specific song, but it did make my eyes drowsy. Add that to the hypnotizing effect of the swimming pokemon, I knew I was about to fall asleep. A hand on my shoulder was finally able to jerk me away from drooling.

"Hugh?" I turned around, and there he was. All blue spikes and red eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. You must be tired, Mei. Sorry about dragging you here." He walked up and leaned against the railing next to me.

I waved him off. "Don't worry about it. Ever since Team Plasma, my life's been pretty boring. I was actually really happy you called me up here!" I tried to cheer him up, and it worked really well. His downcast expression immediately lit up. Hugh ran a hand through his hair (I wonder if it got softer over the years?) and wrung his hands together.

"So…"

"So?" I questioned him. "What's the reason you called me here? There has to be one. You look like a nervous, sweating wreck, Hugh." I giggled when he choked up in surprise. Suddenly, a wave of pink flashed against my side. I quickly turned my body to the new sight, and there I saw a school of Alomomola swimming by in perfect synchronization. I kept my eyes transfixed on this school as they rounded above the tube and made their way across to the other side. My cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

A male cough ceased my trance. I looked at Hugh once more as he tried to get my attention. "Mei, I have something I need to say," he began, and looked to me to continue. With my ok, he explained. "So… we're 22 years old now. Almost all of our childhood dreams have come true. What do you plan to do with your life now, Mei?" He looked me in the eye, and I felt a chill roll down my back for some reason. The way the atmosphere changed with those words almost made me back away. That would have been a mistake.

I sighed and tapped the metal railing again. "I can't say I know right now. I guess our lives have really slowed down now, huh? I haven't been in touch with the others in a while, except for you and Kyo." I closed my eyes, remembering all the warm, smiling faces of friends I made in the past.

Hugh stuffed his hands in his pant pockets. "Some of them are following other dreams. Others are settling down together. I think we went to a wedding a couple years back." I smiled and nodded, remembering that fun day. We always knew, right from childhood that they would eventually come to marry each other. The whole time, she just kept getting angry, but he just smiled and stood there. Eventually she calmed down.

"Their wedding was probably the best wedding I've been to."

"…What about your own?" Hugh questioned, with a certain solemnity to his tone.

I snapped my head to his and raised my brow. "My own? Hm… yeah, I guess I'd have to say my wedding would have to be the best wedding I'd ever go to. Of course, I haven't gotten married yet, so…" As I rambled on, my cheeks became redder and redder until I ran out of breath.

I gasped for oxygen, holding on to Hugh's shoulder for support. After the tightness in my chest was relieved, I shuddered and tried to forget the memory by gazing at the waters above us in the Marine Tube. I didn't really notice my arm still holding Hugh's until later.

"Whoa… Hugh, is that a… Wail—" Before I could exclaim my observations, I was cut off by a pair of lips engulfing me in such overwhelming heat it nearly knocked me out completely. Hugh didn't try anything too daring; he just applied some pressure and left the taste of his tongue once he lifted from my mouth.

I stood there, mouth agape. My eyes were clouded in fear and wonder, but mostly anticipation. I tried to stammer out a response, if one could call a mass of slurs a response, but Hugh beat me with his own explanation. Hugh's hands still gripped me with their strength, and my childhood friend looked down at me. Hugh wasn't too tall if you didn't count his hair—he was just above my height. Still, when he did that, I felt as if he was towered over me like a Reshiram.

Hugh leaned down until I could sense his hot, nervous breath on my neck; creating goosebumps. Very slowly, he whispered two words into my ear: "Marry me," After that, Hugh didn't move from his spot. I could feel his thin frame caging me in with his shocking amount of body heat. My feet glued to the floor, and I swore I could detect a few passersby staring at us. "_Really_ marry me this time. I mean it," He repeated.

My heart beat erratically. Somewhere in my head, a voice was reminding me how long I've waited for this moment. A chill ran down my back.

I swiftly took a hold of Hugh's toned shoulders and leaned him down closer than he already was.

"In a heartbeat," I breathed.

A looming, large shadow went unnoticed by us because of the second kiss we were currently occupied by. Hugh slipped in a tongue that turned along with mine. I nibbled on the upper middle part of his lip and laughed when I noticed his ears turn red. Finally, we broke apart when the sound of a singing Wailord resonated through the area. Hugh and I stood there, witnessing the spectacular event in each other's arms.


End file.
